


Emer Cu Protection Duty: Valentine's Day Style

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Emer had just about had it. If she wanted her husband so bad then she better face the consequences.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Emer
Kudos: 4





	Emer Cu Protection Duty: Valentine's Day Style

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Emer was really reaching her limit.

**_Completely_**.

She was with her version of her husband, whom she was finally getting used to everyone calling Proto for whatever reason, and then she would see pink not so hidden near them. In the eatery the pink was a few tables behind them. Emer could _feel_ the burning stares at her intelligent fool of a husband. Yet, if her husband looked that way himself, the Queen of Connacht would look away and severely disinterested.

When the pair of them were cuddled up in the middle of watching the theatre, on the screen kind called movies or in the actual theatre that Shakespeare was so proud of, then she would once more be In her own box, alone with a sulking look that Emer had seen on those leftover books called magazines. The woman that were paid to model looked just like that. Emer actually wondered if that was what Medb was doing in her off time when not stalking her husband – the clothes and poses were eerily close to the things she saw the other woman wear.

Emer had once more seen the woman just off from her husband’s sight when the two of them went into the simulator with a few more of the Celt section of Chaldea to enjoy a recreation of their home in Ulster for a spot. A time to just forget the fact that the outside of the Chaldean facility, when not Rayshifted, was an icy wasteland. Mental and moral health was what the good Doctor Romani called it and the reason he allowed Servants to sign up and use it for an allotted time. Medb was once more seen looking wistfully at the horizon every time someone looked in her line of sight. Emer had the unfortunate luck to see just how much that was only when Cu was looking away given the fact that the other woman threw her a saucy wink.

The woman always looking pretty smug every time Fergus went to ask her what was wrong.

_Always_.

Always when in the vicinity of Emer’s Cu, her husband.

That. _Was_. **_It_**.

Emer took a breath and decided she needed to prepare. She had already noticed the rest of the Chaldea was geared toward baking all sorts of goods on most of the female half, so she didn’t take long to find exactly what she wanted from Medea. The vicious grin on her face only somehow encouraging the Caster from Colchis.

.

* * *

.

Medb was wandering over once more to put on her act for Cu. She had been doing the chasing for so long that it was time to reverse the activity and become the chased! The plan was going smoothly as she expected. Act differently than usual. A little stiff, a little cold, indifferent and then let them be drawn into her. Already Fergus was falling for it! If it went on like this, then she was sure to have the Cu’s in her clutches for Valentine’s Day~ She could always leave chocolate for their wives, or have them join in on the fun. Cu really did know how to pick the pretty ones.

“ _Tehehe_. Soon all my hard work will pay off handsomely~” Medb couldn’t wait. Would it be the Cu in the blue body suit with the red lance, the one that looked slightly younger with the green lance, the one that was all but an established druid now with the staff, or her favorite Cu – the one that looked like he was going to pull her apart after eating her? “Ah~” Medb sighed in pleasure. _Any_ of them would do. _All_ of them would do.

_**Thwap!** _

**_Kreetck!_ **

**_Fwump!_ **

“What the? Who has been laying the traps on your lovely Queen?” Medb raged for a moment before the idea struck her. “Is it my lovely Cu? Are you here to ravish me after capturing me in the hallway? And on Valentine’s Day too. It’s like a dream.” Medb sighed in pleasure. The strings of the rope were hard to breath in. It was like nylon. Only she couldn’t struggle her way out of it. It had a fairy trapping woven into the fiber. A terrible zing hit Medb’s nerves every time she struggled. Ah, but it _felt_ good.

“I think not.” The cold voice of a woman came from in front of her after a few moments. The red hair was a fiery contrast to that voice. Her arms crossed under her breasts in a pose that was rather familiar to Medb. It was the ‘ _I am not messing around here_!’ pose most woman made when someone made a terrible mistake in front of them.

“Emer.” Medb sighed in desire. “Did you capture me to take advantage of me for yourself. Naughty naughty, but this is Valentine’s Day. Should you be offering me as a gift to your lovely Cu then all is forgiven.” She could feel the soft tresses of that red hair on her fingers already. Could imagine the rough fingers of the woman’s husband on her as well.

“Not at all. That Valentine’s Day crap. I don’t care about that, but this has gone on long enough.” Emer grabbed her by the ankle and just started to drag her, uncaring on if she got shoved into anything and roughed up.

“Oh so cold! I like it. It’s just like Cu Alter~” Medb sighed dreamily. The swish of the hips in front of her eyes and the curve under that dress all too distracting from the harsh treatment she had. No – enhancing her fantasies in her mind because of it.

“Now just stay here where you are wanted.” Emer demanded when she got in front of one room and tied one of the roped that chained Medb up to the door. The extra rope pulled from her pocket and attached to the rope on her chest.

“Bondage and all tied up in front of someone’s door. My you are one that likes to be caught acting out of lust where anyone can see.” Medb was fine with this. She was really starting to see what Cu saw in Emer.

“In your dreams.” Emer said coldly as she turned around and left her there with a bottle of wine – no aphrodisiac – a few paces from the door to Fergus’s room. “Have a night with someone that cares for it. He’s got an entire bottle to enjoy.” With that, Emer strode purposely away from Medb and, most likely, to her Proto Cu husband.

“Oooo~ She’s so cold!” Medb once more sighed dreamily. “I think adding Emer into our bedroom antics Cu will be a very good decision.”

.

* * *

.

“You just hog tied up Medb in fairy ropes and left her with an aphrodisiac in front of Fergus’s room with a note that said enjoy the week.” Prototype Cu looked like he had just been told he was fighting a challenging opponent. 

“She’s not interrupting us today. We have it all to ourselves.” Emer agreed to her cuddly husband.

“Oh I can think of a few things we can do to make up for such an expensive Valentine’s Day present.” Proto said with hooded eyes and a kiss to Emer’s wrist. “You can open your gift after I tell you how much I appreciate you.”


End file.
